An image corresponds to a pictorial representation of an object or a document. The image may be captured by utilizing one or more image capturing devices, such as a camera and a scanner. A typical image may include one or more pixels with high color content and one or more pixels with less or no color content. Such pixels in the image are arranged in a predetermined manner to display the content of the image. Printing such images involves printing the pixels ranging from high color content to less or no color content. The number of pixels with color content contained in the image determines the amount of color ink to be used during the printing operation. A client may be billed for the printed image according to the amount of the color ink used.
In certain scenarios, determining the count of the pixels having different levels of color content may be difficult. Incorrect determination of such a count of pixels may lead to incorrect determination of image as neutral or color. This may lead to image quality defects in the output of scans and copies. Further, incorrect determination of the image as neutral or color may lead to complaints from the customer regarding billing. For example, a dark neutral image may be incorrectly marked as a color image; hence, the customer may be billed accordingly.